


2.30

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [10]
Category: Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:55:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Оби-Ван/Дарт Мол, кинк на рога</p>
            </blockquote>





	2.30

Смерть Квай-Гона стала для Оби-Вана настоящим ударом. Его сердце сжимается от жалости - жалости не к мертвому учителю, но жалости к себе; ярость клокочет в крови и требует выхода, требует мести. Оби-Ван ненавидит Дарта Мола.

Клинки сталкиваются, гудят тихо и зло. Ни Оби-Ван, ни Мол милосердием не страдают. У них одно желание на двоих - убить противника.

Только вот почему-то взгляд Кеноби все время падает на рога забрака, маленькие, острые рожки, украшающие голову. Пара рогов закрывает виски, еще пять маленьких костяных наростов надо лбом и шестой - на самой макушке. Неровные, немного сколотые и желтоватые, они притягивают взгляд. Оби-Вану интересно: эти рога такие же на ощупь, как рога банты - теплые, сухие и шершавые, с тонкими бороздками по всей длине?

Когда Мол падает в шахту, разрубленный пополам, Оби-Ван знает: это не последняя их встреча.

***

 

Оби-Ван прижимает сейбер к покрытой красно-черными татуировками голове, но не решается нажать на кнопку активации. Мол изменился - нижняя часть его тела полностью механическая, а маленькие острые рожки... Рожки превратились в настоящую костяную корону, красивую, даже несмотря на то, что Кеноби обрубил один из рогов.

Мола убивает Оуэн, просто стреляет в голову, и выстрел сносит костяной нарост на виске, забрызгивая рога темной кровью.

Оби-Ван сжигает тело в Дюнном Море и долго стоит над костром, сжимая в руках теплый, сухой и шершавый рог с тонкими бороздками по всей длине.


End file.
